


The First Episode

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot Anniversary Week 2018 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp Pining Hearts, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fangirl Peridot, Lapidot Anniversary Week, Oneshot, Peridot shows Lapis Camp Pining Hearts, SU - Freeform, Series, Steven Universe - Freeform, The Barn, lapidot - Freeform, prompt, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot Anniversary Week 2018: Day 4: Camp Pining Hearts.Peridot shows Lapis her favorite show.





	The First Episode

“So”, Lapis asked as she looked at the tiny tv screen, pointing at a blonde human boy in a scout uniform standing in front of a forest. Peridot was about to show her a show she liked, and they were only a few minutes into the first episode. “Who’s this guy?”.

“That’s Percy, like I told you about”, Peridot said smiling, literal stars in her face. It’s been so long since she saw season one. “He’s one of my favorites. I really want him to date Pierre, he’s the one with black hair. But sadly he’ll be stuck with Paulette”.

Lapis nodded to show that she understood that.

“So, is that the girl with long red hair? Like not ruby red, but human hair red? As in that orangey and brown color?”, she asked before sighing. Some human colors were quite new and confusing. They were not as color diverse as gems, yet the colors they had were in shades no gems had.

“Yeah, that’s her. He didn’t even appreciate his friendship bracelet that much, she dropped it in the lake of all things. Pierre would have taken much better care of it, he and Percy are meant to be”, she said and the next scene of the show came on, showing the camp for a few seconds before zooming in on the lake, the color war canoe race being finished. “You see? In the end the color was was too important for Paulette than a bracelet. Percy things the war is important too, but he would have done everything to get it back anyway! And if he had given it to Pierre there wouldn’t even be a color fued, they’re both yellow”.

“I see. This is actually interesting. I really like Percy. So, this show is about this place and these people?”.

“Yes! They’re teenagers who grows as people while learning new skills, both for life and for camping and wilderness! Along with love, all the love! And the color games, mysteries and so on. It’s art. It has thirteen seasons and I love them all”.

“Nice, you’ve made me quite interested. Let’s watch all of it”.


End file.
